


Stay

by wolfie_winchester



Series: STOP HURTING CAS 2KFOREVER [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_winchester/pseuds/wolfie_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas "Netflix and chill" in the most innocent of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of spoilers?
> 
> \----------
> 
> In light of Misha’s interview about how things are going to go very badly for Cas this season, I feel inclined to write a bunch of fluff to counteract the inevitable pain we will all suffer through. I'm going to be writing just a bunch of short one-shots that have no plot whatsoever other than Team Free Will being all happy and domestic in the bunker.

Castiel thinks that it’s nice to finally have someone watching over him. Even though his grace is steadily recovering after lifting the attack dog spell, Dean barely lets him go anywhere. Normally, Cas would protest, but since he discovered Netflix, he’s not all that disappointed. Besides, Dean makes it clear that the only reason Cas isn’t tagging along with them when they go hunting is because he’s still recovering. Cas thought he would feel useless sitting at the bunker while Sam and Dean risked their lives searching for Amara, but he still manages to help them by looking into the lore of the monsters they encounter. Just recently, Dean had called him to tell him that he discovered a monster he deemed a ‘werepire’. Cas thought the name was absurd, but when he says it, Dean smiles, so he doesn’t really mind it as much.

 

Dean comes to talk to him a few days after they return from the Lizzie Borden house. Cas can tell he’s tired and rather than ask him about it, he just lets Dean sit next to him and they watch _Sense8_ together. Halfway through one of the episodes, Cas leans closer to Dean and he wraps the blanket that the hunter gave him around the both of them. Dean glances at him, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he just smiles and rests his head on Cas’ shoulder.

 

It becomes routine for them after that. Cas picks something to watch on Netflix and Dean will join him for a day long marathon when they’re not busy with researching about the Darkness. Dean sometimes brings snacks into the room and Sam has found them on more than one occasion, grumbling about Dean leaving crumbs all over the blankets.

 

“Please tell me there’s a season two!” Dean says around a mouthful of potato chips, staring at the screen with dismay at the rolling credits. Cas merely smiles and shakes his head.

 

“Not yet,” Cas replies. He picks up the remote and scrolls through some other selections before turning to Dean. “This sounds like an educational show. Although not very practical for you and I. We’re already very good at getting away with murder, wouldn’t you agree, Dean?”

 

Dean just rolls his eyes and smiles, grabbing the remote from Cas and playing the first episode. Sam finds them curled around each other later that night. Dean has fallen asleep in Cas’ lap, his head pillowed on Cas’ legs. Cas is combing his fingers through Dean’s hair and humming quietly while the screen asks if they’re still watching.

 

Cas cleans up the mess Dean left and he bids goodnight to the younger Winchester before effortlessly picking Dean up and carrying him to his room. He lies the hunter on his bed and tucks him in, leaning down and placing a kiss on his forehead before he realizes what he’s doing. Dean stirs in his sleep and mumbles something unintelligible. Cas watches him for a few minutes, unsure whether or not he should return to his room for the night.

 

Just as he decides that Dean probably wouldn’t like it if he stayed and watched over him for the night, a hand reaches out and grabs his wrist as he turns to leave. He looks down at Dean, heart in his throat as the hunter smiles tiredly at him.

 

“Stay,” he whispers.

 

Cas nods and he undresses, hanging up his trenchcoat and leaving his other clothes folded neatly on top of Dean’s dresser. Down to just his t-shirt and boxers, he climbs in next to Dean, smiling when the hunter tugs him closer. Dean is warm, and Cas doesn’t get cold, but he still burrows into that warmth like a moth seeking a flame. He pulls the covers up around them and Dean wraps his arms around him, their position allowing Cas to tuck his head under Dean’s chin, pressing soft kisses to the hunter’s throat.

 

“Stay with me always, Cas,” Dean whispers.

 

“I’ll never leave your side again,” he promises.

 

He can hear Dean’s heart skip a beat and the arms around him tighten just the slightest. He smiles and slides an arm around Dean, caressing his back gently.

 

“Sleep now, Dean. I’ll be here when you wake,” he says. Dean nods and before long, his breathing slows and Cas can sense that the hunter has fallen asleep. He lies there for a little longer, watching over his dreams until he’s certain that no nightmares will disturb him. Satisfied, Cas closes his eyes and sleeps.

**~~~~**

He can feel eyes on him when he wakes up the next morning. The warmth that he fell asleep with is still wrapped all around him and he can hear the hitch in Dean’s breathing when Cas shifts slightly and opens his eyes. Dean is staring at him, eyes wide and bright, like he can’t believe the sight in front of him. Cas only smiles and reaches up to cup the hunter’s cheek.

  
“I told you I would stay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sense8 and How to Get Away with Murder are both amazing shows. Go watch them!


End file.
